


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sex Dream, Uncomfortable Happy, Waige (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: Happy has a dream about Toby and finds it difficult to face him the next day. The awkwardness continues when he finds out.





	

She can feel his hands gripping her waist underneath her shirt, pulling her closer to him even though she’s already flush against his chest. He leaves her lips and starts kissing her jaw and down her neck while she starts lifting his shirt above his head.

“I’ve waited so long for this.” He whispers into her skin as he unclasps her bra.

He lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips, recapturing his lips for a passionate kiss. They make their way to her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

He takes his time, exploring her body and ensuring that no patch of skin is left un-worshipped. His mouth and hands draw out a stream of long moans and small gasps from her lips as he focuses all his attention on her pleasure.

When they’re finally connected and he’s inside of her, she feels complete. Unlike the previous times she’d had sex, this was slow and meaningful, both wanting to savour the moment and remember it for the rest of their lives.

When they both come down from their highs, they lie together in comfortable silence, until they fall asleep, tangled in each other’s limbs, both perfectly content.

 

* * *

 

Happy wakes with a start, a thin layer of sweat covering her body and a low throbbing below her hips.

It’s the most vivid dream she can recall having, remembering how his hands felt on her body as though they actually had been.

“Stupid Doc, getting in my head.” She groans, falling back on the pillow, her hand dipping under the elastic of her underwear to relieve the pressure between her legs.

 

* * *

 

Her entire drive to work is plagued with images conjured up by her imagination of him; his hands, his mouth, his…

“Snap out of it. You need to spend the entire day around him and no one can suspect anything is wrong.” She warns herself, forcing her brain to recall word-for-word the owner’s manual of her truck.

As soon as she walks into the garage, she sees him, it’s as if his body was a magnet, pulling her closer towards him. She straightens her back and heads towards her workspace, ignoring the smile on his face when he sees her.

“Good morning, Hap.” Toby says, suddenly appearing in front of her desk. More images flash in her mind of them tangled in her sheets.

“Yeah, um, morning.” She mumbles, trying to focus solely on the metal in front of her rather than how his hands would feel on her body.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. “Why aren’t you looking at me?” He sounds genuinely concerned and she can’t help the pang of guilt she feels.

“Everything’s fine.” She brings her eyes to his as her traitorous brain pictures those eyes staring up at her from between her legs. “Just didn’t get much sleep. Excuse me.” She hurries out the back to the alley behind the garage, needing to get some fresh air and collect herself.

She can tell that he knows she was lying about why she was acting off because he keeps occasionally looking up at her throughout the morning, even more often than he usually does. But he doesn’t get to find out what’s wrong as Cabe walks through the door informing them about their next case.

An emerging terrorist group had cut power to a significant part of LA, disabling traffic lights and leaving the hospital in that area on back-up generators. The team was tasked with breaking in to the power station to regain control of the system and identifying potential members of this new group. It was agreed that Walter and Sly would try and restore the power with Cabe as their protection in case any of the terrorists showed up to stop them, Happy and Paige would head to the hospital to try and update their generators to ensure they were functioning at full capacity, and Toby would stay at the garage, trying to determine who could be behind this attack with files from the FBI's list of known terrorists.

After completing their task, Happy and Paige were forced to sit in stand-still traffic due to the traffic lights being down, and Paige choses this time to talk to Happy about her unusual behaviour.

“What’s the matter with you today?” Paige asks, turning down the radio that was keeping them updated on the traffic jam.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Happy sighs, not making eye contact with Paige.

“Pfft.” Paige scoffs. “You have been acting weird all day and it has something to do with Toby because you’ve been jumpy when he’s around, avoiding contact with him, and you practically ran out of the garage when we were given our assignments. So spill, what’s up?”

Happy considers her options for a moment, coming to the conclusion that maybe Paige will assure her that her dream doesn’t mean anything.

“Fine, but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone.” Paige makes a cross over her heart with her finger.

“I had a…strange dream last night. It may have been a sex dream.” She confesses, staring down and pulling at a thread from her shirt.

“Oh my. Those are always the best dreams. What was it like?”

“It was intense. When I woke up, I could remember every single detail like it had actually happened.”

“Who was the lucky guy?”

“Um, that’s the confusing part. It was Toby.”

“Wow.” Paige pauses, taking in the information. “Was he any good?” She has a small smile playing at her lips.

Happy thinks back to the dream and decides to go with complete honesty.

“It was incredible.” She admits. “He took control and it’s like he knew exactly what I wanted before I even said it. And now I can’t stop imagining it when I look at him.”

“I know what you mean. I had a similar dream once about a…different genius and I couldn’t get it out of my head for weeks!” Paige grows silent, obviously replaying the events of the dream in her mind.

“Do you think it means anything?” Happy asks hesitantly.

“If your feelings for Toby are anything like my feelings for Walter then yes. Maybe it’s your brains way of telling you what you want.”

Both girls are silent for a few moment, contemplating their romantic lives, when a voice in their ear interrupts them.

“I would like to take this moment to remind you that you are both still on comms.” Walter announces, sounding uncomfortable.

“Not good.” Both girls say at once.

Nothing more is said on the topic as they can hear gun fire coming from Walter, Sly, and Cabe. It appears four of the terrorist group members decided to come and check on the power station and were trying to stop any efforts to repair the damage. Fortunately, they’re no match for Cabe who manages to take down all four men with relative ease, allowing Walter and Sly to finish their hack job.

Toby is glad that he’s no longer needed because he’s still in shock from overhearing Happy’s dream. Of course he’s had his own dreams, interspersed with dreams about their future together, he always thought they’d get married in August. But now to know that she also thought about him in that way, enough for her sleeping brain to imagine their sex life, Toby couldn’t quite wrap his head around it.

When they all return the garage, Paige is quickly pulled aside by Walter, the genius obviously wanting to discuss the conversation he overheard and inform her of his own feelings as evident by the passionate kiss Paige pulls him into.

Happy, on the other hand, quickly bids goodbye to the team and makes her escape in her truck, not wanting to have the uncomfortable talk with Toby regarding her confession. She thinks she’s safe for the night until she hears a knock on her door at 10pm.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, opening the door to find Toby standing in front of her.

“I think we need to talk about what I heard today.” He shuffles into her apartment, taking a seat on her couch.

“Or we could not.”

“Hap, you had a sex dream about me. And from what I understand, I was quite good.” She hates the smug look he has on his face right now.

“Oh, and you’ve never had a dream about me?” She teases, coming to sit beside him while maintaining a safe distance.

“All the time.” He admits openly, startling her. “And it’s always fantastic.”

The air has changed between them now, becoming charged after their confessions.

“Well what are we going to do now?” He asks, slightly worried that he’s said too much.

She thinks back to Paige and Walter at the garage, how they put their fears aside and just went for it.

“What if we make our dreams a reality?”

“Um, what?” He stutters out.

Her only response is to straddle his lap on the couch, putting her hands on either side of his head. He doesn’t need to be told what she's implying, grabbing her face and pulling her down for a searing kiss.

She finds it interesting how they recreate her dream with almost perfect accuracy, the one change being the second and third time they have sex, once in the shower and once on the floor when they just couldn’t make it to the bed. When they’re finally under the covers, Toby is shocked to discover that Happy Quinn is a cuddler, wanting to be in contact him at all moments, which of course he has no objection to.

“You know what?” He says, breaking the silence.

“What?” She asks, dragging her fingers up and down his arm that’s around her waist.

“That was definitely better than in my dreams.” He squeezes her tighter, reminding himself of the amazing night they spent together.

She laughs and leans futher into his body. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 


End file.
